Cartas a Chat Noir
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: En el que Ladybug está cansada de que todas sus confesiones hacia Adrien terminen en el anonimato, y su asombroso compañero le ayuda a declararle su amor con la mejor de las ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y a su genial equipo creativo.**

* * *

Cartas a Chat Noir

Miró con pesadumbre el pedazo de papel en sus manos por enésima vez. Blanco, igual que su mente. Sus dedos deambularon distraídamente sobre el marco de la hoja adornado con un sencillo estampado de flores, siendo lo único que había sido capaz de garabatear hasta el momento.

Jugueteó con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, ansiosa por que las palabras se dignaran a fluir. Apenas la punta tocó el papel, lo volvió a alejar, maldiciendo entre dientes.

 _Nada_.

Absolutamente **nada**.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios con frustración. Sus amigas insistían en que necesitaba explorar nuevas técnicas para confesarle sus sentimientos a Adrien; pero comenzaba a cuestionarse si una carta era la mejor opción. Después del fiasco de San Valentín…

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, ignoró al minino que le hacía compañía desde varios minutos atrás, apoyando todo su peso en su bastón e inclinándose para tener una mejor vista de la hoja de papel.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó curioso, encontrando adorable la reacción de su compañera, quien se incorporó con un sobresalto, ocultando sus materiales detrás de su espalda.

– Yo debería de preguntarte lo mismo, _Chat Noir_ – intentó decir naturalmente, recobrando la compostura sin mucho éxito, pero con las manos aún fuera de la vista del rubio – Hoy no te toca patrullar.

– A ti tampoco, pero mi instinto felino me dijo que te encontraría por aquí – regresó el bastón a su tamaño original y avanzó hacia su compañera.

 _Ladybug_ le dirigió una mirada incrédula y cruzó los brazos.

– Estuviste husmeando el _Ladyblog_ , otra vez, ¿no es cierto?

– Me atrapaste – admitió con una sonrisa galante, rodeando la figura de la heroína – Pero no me puedes culpar por querer pasar un rato contigo.

La chica rodó los ojos y giró a la par de su compañero para evitar que éste fisgoneara. Poco tiempo había pasado desde que él le había confesado sus sentimientos, y aunque la incomodidad entre ellos había sido prácticamente nula, no sentía correcto hablarle más de su enamoramiento platónico hacia alguien más. _Chat Noir_ no se lo merecía. Después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Y, si era honesta, reconocía que el chico logró confundir sus sentimientos en más de una ocasión… sólo que no lo suficiente. Había un inexplicable _confort_ en la atracción que sentía hacia Adrien, como una rutina que no quería romper.

– ¿Qué escondes en la espalda? – preguntó de nuevo, inclinándose repetidamente hacia ambos lados de la chica, sacando provecho de su diferencia de estatura.

– ¡Nada! – respondió en un tono agudo, demasiado como para parecer natural.

– Vamos, _Ladybug_ – la sonrisa cálida de su compañero le ocasionó un respingo en el corazón – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

La chica no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría _Chat Noir_ , lo último que quería era verlo herido, y menos si era su culpa. Pero los ojos suplicantes de su compañero la convencieron.

– Yo… intento escribir una carta – dijo al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos al frente, revelando su contenido.

La expresión de _Chat_ se ensombreció, adquiriendo una postura más rígida, pues dedujo sin dificultad de qué se trataba. Se sentó en el borde del edificio donde se encontraban, con una inspección rápida hacia las calles se aseguró de que se encontraban fuera de la vista de uno que otro transeúnte curioso, y finalmente invitó a _Ladybug_ a tomar lugar junto a él.

– ¿Es para… tú sabes… _él_? – temía la respuesta. _Ladybug_ se limitó a encogerse, abrazando sus rodillas, y asentir, con una súbita sensación de culpa cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Observó la hoja de papel color crema con mayor detenimiento, notando su actual falta de contenido. Por un segundo deseó no haberse presentado en primer lugar, la frase "la curiosidad mató al gato" resonó con ironía en su cabeza; pero un vistazo a la evidente aflicción de la chica lo convenció de que había sido lo correcto hacerle compañía.

– Yo… lo siento mucho, _Chat_ – se disculpó sinceramente, percatándose de la falta del brillo en la mirada del rubio – Creí que un poco de aire y la vista de la ciudad me darían la inspiración que me faltaba para escribir. Por eso elegí este día, no quería que tú lo supieras.

El superhéroe apreció el gesto. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su _Lady_ y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, asegurándole que se encontraba bien.

– Descuida, _Buginette_ , lo único que me importa es que seas feliz – las palabras sinceras de su amigo le brindaron una calidez reconfortante que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo – ¿Qué tal si me dejas ayudarte?

Esa no se la esperaba.

– ¿Qué? – musitó en un tono apenas audible, desconcertada por la oferta del muchacho. Simplemente no le ofreces ayuda al amor de tu vida para conquistar a otro.

– Lo que escuchaste – insistió, sintiendo como el nudo que se había formado en su garganta comenzaba a desvanecerse – No es por presumir, pero este gato es un experto en el arte del amor, quizás podría ayudarte a conquistar a tu chico misterioso, aunque en verdad dudo que sea tan atractivo como yo.

 _Chat Noir_ razonó que si, y sólo si, el muchacho no correspondía los sentimientos de su amiga, él le proporcionaría un confortador -y musculoso- hombro para llorar. Pero siendo honestos, ¡¿quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a _Ladybug_?!

Un idiota, esa era la respuesta. Un grande, tonto y muy estúpido **idiota**.

– ¿Y por qué una carta? – no quería parecer entrometido – ¿No es más sencillo acercarte a él y pedirle una cita directamente?

 _Ladybug_ rio nerviosamente, _oh si tan sólo él tuviera supiera_.

– No puedo pronunciar una oración coherente cuando _él_ está cerca, mucho menos pedirle una cita – explicó la pelinegra – ¡He intentado todo! Dejarle mensajes en su móvil, hacerle obsequios, incluso en una ocasión le escribí una carta... sólo que olvidé firmarla – admitió avergonzada.

El chico se limitó a escuchar la extensa lista de fracasos, maravillado de lo linda y torpe que en realidad era la chica en su vida ordinaria.

– ¡Pero nada ha resultado! – continuó, alzando exasperada los brazos por encima de su cabeza – Es como si el destino intentara decirme algo.

– No te desanimes, _Ladybug_ , estoy seguro de que, sea quien sea, amará tu carta – le brindó una sonrisa simpatética, proponiendo la primera idea que se cruzó por la mente – ¿Qué tal un poema? A mí me volvería loco que una chica con tus encantos me escribiera un poema – y luego añadió con un guiño – Por supuesto, esta vez no olvides firmarla.

– Eso lo dices porque eres un romántico incurable – le dijo rodando los ojos, pero se detuvo a contemplar esa posibilidad – Aunque, ahora que lo dices… él es del tipo al que le gusta la poesía. Una vez recuperé un poema que botó a la basura.

El muchacho la miró con incredulidad, sorprendido por las costumbres acosadoras de la heroína, la hacía lucir tan… _humana_.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzada por lo que acababa de confesar. El chico lo notó y enseguida intentó calmar las inquietudes su amiga.

– Descuida, Ladybug, no le contaré a nadie que eres una súper acosadora – rio y eso le ganó un amistoso golpe en el brazo. Mientras lo sobaba, aprovechó para cambiar el tema – ¿Cómo es él?

Ladybug dudó un poco, pero razonó que quizá una descripción generalizada de Adrien no haría daño. Después de todo, le encantaba hablar de él.

– Rubio, de proporciones divinas, y con un rostro esculpido por los dioses, tiene una mente brillante, pero a pesar de eso es humilde y amable – comentó con un suspiro ensoñador, llevándose la mano a la barbilla – Es tan… tan… _inalcanzable_.

Ahora fue el turno de _Chat Noir_ de rodar los ojos, pero decidió apoyar a su -temporalmente- amiga, y rociarla con una lluvia de ideas para su carta de amor, observando como la hoja comenzaba a cobrar vida con los trazos en tinta negra.

Una vez que terminaron, la pelinegra la guardó cuidadosamente en un sobre rosado, sellándolo con una adorable estampa plateada con forma de corazón.

– Gracias, _Chat_ – dijo _Ladybug_ , cubriendo al rubio con un tierno abrazo – Ahora sólo tengo que esperar hasta mañana y pedirle a mi _kwami_ que abra el casillero de _tú-sabes-quién_ para dejarle la carta.

– No hay de qué, _Ladybug_ – le correspondió el abrazo y depositó un dulce -y _amigable_ \- beso en su frente – Espero que este chico se de cuenta de la valiosa chica que tiene enfrente.

Con una última sonrisa y un débil sonrojo, _Ladybug_ se dirigió a casa.

* * *

Nada preparó a Adrien para la sorpresa que se encontraría al día siguiente. Y helo ahí, parado frente a su casillero abierto, con la mirada atónita posada en el familiar sobre rosado.

Vaciló un poco cuando lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, y un poco más cuando le dio la vuelta para confirmar que se encontraba sellado con un pequeño corazón. La única diferencia era la dedicatoria " _Para Adrien_ ", que supuso ella habría agregado en casa.

Nada lo preparó para descubrir que el chico misterioso que se interponía entre su _Lady_ y él era, bueno, él mismo.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinó en su interior, pues ahora tenía en su poder la identidad secreta de _Ladybug_. Con su dedo índice recorrió la pequeña estampa, y requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirar de ella, a pesar de las incesantes persuasiones de su _kwami_.

Con un último titubeo guardó la carta en su mochila y se marchó a su hogar.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, después de lo que Adrien consideró como una eternidad, _Chat Noir_ se encontraba en camino hacia la _Torre Eiffel_ , agradeciendo a alguna fuerza divina que ese día tuvieran que patrullar juntos, sintiéndose incapaz de soportar un segundo más.

La encontró en el lugar de siempre, recargando su peso en el barandal de seguridad, aunque pudo distinguir que más nerviosa de lo usual.

Ella escuchó a su compañero llegar, y lo saludó sin apartar la vista del frente.

– Lo hice, _Chat_ – dijo con la voz temblorosa – Hoy dejé la carta.

– Lo sé – fue lo único que respondió, deleitado por la extraña mueca de confusión que hizo la pelinegra, girando el rostro apresuradamente para encararlo.

 _Chat Noir_ extrajo un objeto del compartimiento trasero de su traje, entregándoselo a su compañera para que ésta pudiera echar un vistazo. Al instante empalideció.

– Supongo que el gato está fuera de la bolsa– admitió al mismo tiempo que ella examinaba el sello con forma de corazón aún intacto – No la abrí, lo juro.

Tomó una captura mental de la chica, que parecía estar asimilando toda la información, antes de continuar.

– Pensaba guardar la carta y jamás abrirla, sé lo importante que es para ti guardar tu identidad secreta. Yo nunca me atrevería a traicionar tu confianza de esa manera – le explicó – Pero también supuse que le rompería el corazón a la chica detrás de la máscara si no le daba una respuesta.

 _Ladybug_ asintió, aún perpleja, musitando un débil " _gracias_ ".

– Tienes que admitir, _Ladybug_ , que yo te advertí que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos – comentó, pasando la mano por su rubia cabellera en un intento por alivianar la densa situación – Pero ya en serio, me alegra saber que piensas que mi cara parece _esculpida por los dioses_.

La chica bufó ligeramente y sacudió su cabeza con gracia ante las payasadas de su compañero, esperando que eso difuminara el sonrojo que podía sentir expandiéndose por su cara. A continuación, abrió el sobre sólo para confirmar lo obvio. Repasó cada línea. Sonrió complacida cuando terminó de hacerlo, devolviendo la carta al sobre y extendiéndoselo al ojiverde.

Por supuesto que esto ocasionó desconcierto en el muchacho, quien la miró incrédulo, obligándola a insistir.

– La escribí para ti, quiero que la tengas – recalcó petulantemente, añadiendo un guiño coqueto – Encontrarás, _Gatito_ , que estoy más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

El rostro de _Chat Noir_ se iluminó de felicidad al tomar la carta, y pensó que sus mejillas se entumirían de tanto sonreír. No fue capaz de articular una palabra después de eso, y observó como ella lanzó su yoyo, alzándose sobre los edificios de la ciudad.

Esperó a que desapareciera en el horizonte y regresó la mirada al sobre. Se debatió internamente si debería de esperar hasta que estuviera en su hogar para leer la carta, pero la ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro le impulsó a hacer lo contrario.

Repasó con detenimiento las palabras en la perfecta caligrafía de la chica, las mismas que él había ayudado a escribir:

.

 _Tus cabellos rubios brillan más que el oro._

 _Tan inalcanzables como el sol de cada mañana._

 _Cada palabra que exhalas se graba en mi corazón._

 _Y con una simple mirada logras que pierda la razón._

 _Tuya por siempre, …_

.

Alzó la vista y contuvo la respiración cuando llegó al final, preparándose para leer el nombre de su amada. Regresó la mirada al pedazo de papel, abriendo los ojos como platos y dándole la vuelta repetidas veces con incredulidad.

Revisó inútilmente el interior del sobre, y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

Se cubrió el rostro mientras dejaba salir un sonoro quejido. Y aceptó derrotado la triste realidad:

 _Ladybug_ olvidó firmar la carta… otra vez.

" _Esa chica va a ser mi fin_ " pensó, lamentando su mala suerte y anticipando las seguras burlas de las que _Plagg_ lo haría víctima. Después de unos minutos de frustración reconoció que la situación era _casi_ hilarante.

.

.

 _¡Oh cielos_! Marinette se iba a divertir **mucho** al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Heeey, en realidad este texto era más corto en un inicio, pero lo escribí con mucho mucho cariño. Que tengan un guapísimo inicio de semana, les mando muchos saludos y abrazos y vibras positivas.d**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: MLB es una obra de arte que le pertenece a Thomas Astruc y así.**

* * *

BONUS:

Después de una larga, tortuosa y decepcionante noche, Adrien se encontraba preparado para comenzar el día, aunque su cabello enmarañado y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos demostraran lo contrario. Quién diría que Ladybug podía ser tan despiadada.

A pesar de todo se sacudió el tema y se propuso concentrar su atención en la clase de química… o al menos eso pensó por un segundo completo, pues ahora no podía mirar otra cosa que no fuera el pequeño sobre moteado que yacía inquietantemente sobre su escritorio.

Miró hacia ambos lados sólo para confirmar que era la única persona en el aula, vacilando antes de tomar el sobre, y aún más antes de abrirlo. Podía provenir de cualquiera, pero en el fondo sabía de quién se trataba. Así que, tras una profunda inhalación (y un mini infarto), lo abrió tan cuidadosamente como sus manos temblorosas se lo permitieron y extrajo su contenido.

" _Como te dije, Gatito, estoy más cerca de lo que imaginas._

 _Ambos sabemos que es injusto que yo conozca tu identidad, por eso creo que es tiempo de que conozcas la mía, pero tienes que averiguarlo por ti mismo._

 _Tuya por siempre,_

 _Ladybug_

 _(P.D. Deberías de mirar hacia atrás más seguido)_

Tan pronto terminó de leer, Adrien olvidó cómo respirar ¿Acaso había leído correctamente? ¿Su Lady quería revelarle su identidad? Bueno, en realidad él tenía que buscarla, pero ese detalle era insignificante.

Los murmullos de Rose y Juleka, y otros de sus compañeros que comenzaban a entrar al salón, lo sacaron de su catatónico estado, y rápidamente guardó el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

A medida que avanzaba la clase la ansiedad del rubio crecía, podía observar que la boca de _madmoiselle Bustier_ se movía, pero no lograba registrar ninguna de las palabras; y de repente se preguntó qué había querido decir Ladybug con _"mirar atrás más seguido"_ ¿acaso era una metáfora para referirse al pasado? Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un leve empujón en el hombro, seguido de un pedazo de papel que aterrizó en su escritorio y en el que se leían las palabras _"Gracias por ayudarme con la tarea de física"_.

El muchacho giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules (¿siempre habían sido tan azules?) y no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta y murmurar un suave "de nada".

La única reacción de Marinette fue estrellar la palma de su mano sobre su cara (más tarde Alya le preguntaría al respecto).

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, en la clase de química, Adrien encontró una caja sobre su escritorio. Esta vez no dudó ni un segundo en abrirla. Removió el listón decorativo junto con la tapadera de cartón y en el interior encontró un _macaron_ de fresa, _"mi favorito"_ pensó, una sonrisa involuntaria dibujándose en sus labios, pero aun así confundido por el extraño detalle, hasta que un segundo vistazo le reveló que ese no era el único contenido.

Extrajo un pequeño pedazo de papel que desenrolló al instante:

" _Puedo ver que eres tan atractivo como despistado, Chaton. Supongo que no estás tan ansioso por saber quién soy como dices._

 _Te estoy esperando,_

 _Ladybug_

 _(P.D. La gente piensa que soy una excelente repostera)"_

La mente de Adrien se quedó en blanco, el contenido de la carta le indicaba que Ladybug podía observarlo.

Ladybug podía observarlo, se repitió.

Ladybug estaba en la escuela.

En algún lado.

Y podía verlo.

Con ese último pensamiento se esfumaron el resto de sus esperanzas de prestar atención a la clase, a pesar de los incesantes regaños de _madam Mendeleiev_ , pues ahora no podía evitar estar hiper alerta del color rojo. Ni siquiera se percató cuando la clase terminó, hasta que un preocupado Nino (y su estúpida gorra roja) lo arrastró fuera del salón.

" _Ladybug está aquí"_ pensó mientras sus ojos escaneaban el patio de la escuela, buscando inútilmente entre los estudiantes _"¿conozco a alguien que prepare buenos postres?"_.

– ¿Adrien? – la voz consternada de Alya de alguna manera llegó a sus oídos – ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Qué? – murmuró más para sí mismo que para la morena.

– Sí, viejo, has actuado muy extraño todo el día – escuchó a su mejor amigo – Ni siquiera has probado los _éclairs_ que Marinette preparó.

El rubio desvió la mirada para observar a la aludida y la caja con las iniciales de la panadería de sus padres al lado de ella. Gustosamente tomó uno de los panecillos y lo devoró deleitado. No tenía hambre, no con el enorme nudo que se le había formado en el estómago (cortesía de Ladybug), pero cómo resistirse a semejante manjar que, por supuesto, tenía restringido en su dieta de modelo.

Cuando le agradeció por el postre, ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

* * *

El resto del día fue prácticamente intolerable para Adrien, la paranoia de ser observado incrementando su estado de alteración cada vez que encontraba una nueva nota.

En Historia aprendió que su color favorito era el rosado y en Álgebra descubrió que la puntualidad no era su fuerte; otro sobre moteado en Biología le enseñó que su sueño era convertirse en diseñadora de modas cuando creciera. E incluso un sobre rosado que descubrió en su mochila (después de atrapar a Marinette antes de que ésta cayera por las escaleras) le reveló que su torpeza era legendaria.

Cada una de las pistas lo acercaban más a la identidad de la chica de sus sueños -lo tenía en la punta de la lengua- y aun así no lograba ponerle un nombre. Desesperado, repiqueteaba los dedos sobre la superficie del escritorio y mordía la goma de su lápiz, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, y por supuesto que esto no pasó desapercibido por cierta azabache que le miraba con suma satisfacción desde su asiento. Eso era lo que se merecía por todas sus horribles bromas y juegos de palabras.

No fue hasta el fin del entrenamiento de esgrima (en el que recibió varios toques que seguro dejarían un moretón) que encontró en el interior de su casillero un sobre similar al del día anterior. Agotado por todo el ajetreo, removió con cuidado el sello en forma de corazón y leyó para sí mismo:

" _¿Cansado, Gatito?_

 _Comienzo a creer que no adivinarías quién soy aunque te escribiera mi nombre._

 _Como última pista, búscame en la fuente principal de los Campos Elíseos_

 _No tardes,_

 _MDC"_

Si eso significaba lo que él creía que significaba, estaba a punto de conocer a su Lady, por lo que no demoró más en ir al punto de encuentro que ella había especificado.

* * *

Cuando llegó su corazón se aceleró y sintió que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, pero para su sorpresa encontró a Marinette sentada en el borde de la fuente, con su libreta de dibujo apoyada sobre las rodillas. Ella desvió la mirada de su cuaderno y lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Te importa si te hago compañía en lo que espero a una amiga? – preguntó casualmente, obteniendo una mirada de total incredulidad por parte de la chica, que no sabía si marcharse y dejarlo ahí esperando toda la noche, o tomar su hermosa cabellera y azotarlo contra el piso.

Eso era el colmo, pero antes de que su arranque de indignación se hiciera más evidente, una pequeña criatura negra salió del bolso del rubio y voló hasta quedar al nivel de su rostro.

– ¿Acaso estás ciego? ¡Es ella, pedazo de adolescente inepto! – Adrien tomó al kwami entre sus manos e intentó ocultarlo de la vista de Marinette, rezando a las fuerzas divinas que ésta creyera cualquier excusa que pudiese inventar… pero ella se echó a reír… y luego pensó en las palabras de Plagg.

– Un momento… – dijo boquiabierto, contemplando a la pelinegra y repasando en su mente todas las pistas que fue reuniendo a lo largo de la mañana.

Una a una comenzaron a tener sentido y, por enésima vez en el día, su cerebro dejó de funcionar.

– ¿Entonces tú…

Por último, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar una de las notas de Ladybug y el pedazo de papel que Marinette le había lanzado para agradecerle. Y, en efecto, se trataba de la misma caligrafía impecable en ambas notas.

Luego miró a Marinette.

Luego a las notas.

Y luego a Marinette.

Y luego todo tuvo sentido.

– Ughhh – exclamó el muchacho cuando terminó de asimilar toda la información – ¡Soy un idiota!

– Si sirve de algo, yo también me sorprendí bastante al inicio – mencionó Marinette encogiéndose de hombros – Comenzaba a creer que nunca adivinarías, por eso preparé una pista un poquito más… "directa".

Le entregó un sobre que el rubio aceptó curioso, siempre dispuesto a conocer más sobre la heroína.

– "Yo soy Ladybug" – leyó en voz alta el chico, falsamente aborrecido por el sentido del humor de la pelinegra – Ja-ja, muy graciosa – dijo sarcásticamente.

Escuchó el dulce sonido que era la risa de Ladybug provenir de la boca de Marinette, y de repente sintió que la toda la locura del día había valido la pena.

– Entonces, _Bugaboo_ – sugirió el muchacho – ¿De verdad piensas que mis proporciones son divinas y que soy totalmente inalcanzable?

Marinette paró de reír, sintiendo el rubor subir por sus mejillas y extenderse hasta la punta de sus orejas, olvidando que accidentalmente le había revelado sus sentimientos más íntimos el día anterior.

Quién diría que eso de tener identidades secretas les traería tantos momentos humillantes.

.

.

Escondidos en lo alto de la fuente, los kwamis de ambos chicos observaban toda la escena.

– Son un par de tarados – expresó el semi-dios de la destrucción.

– Sip, sí lo son – admitió Tikki, observando de lejos a los jóvenes héroes riendo y tomados de la mano, y no pudo evitar sonreír – Pero son nuestros tarados.

\- FIN -

* * *

 **Aghhh no sé qué tan buena idea haya sido agregar este cap, porque me gustaba más que tuviera un final frustrante, pero por otro lado quería darle una conclusión. Ya me dirán ustedes.**


End file.
